Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $(x - 7)^2 - 25 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Solution: $\begin{aligned} (x - 7)^2 - 25&= 0 \\\\ (x-7)^2&=25 \\\\ \sqrt{(x-7)^2}&=\sqrt{25} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x-7&=\pm5 \\\\ x&=\pm5+7 \\ \phantom{(x - 7)^2 - 25}& \\ x=2&\text{ or }x=12 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= 2 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 12 \end{aligned}$